


Pretty Capes

by zarabithia



Category: DCU - Comicsverse, Marvel 616, Young Avengers
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-09
Updated: 2010-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-26 13:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate stops long enough to help Steph out on a case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Capes

**Author's Note:**

> There is no excuse for this, other than a shameless desire to hook Kate up with (almost) everyone.

To be fair, it's completely the color that attracts Kate's attention. Because other than a very married Clint Barton, the only person to show such love to Kate's favorite color is the pretty female vigilante that is trying to hold her own against a pie-throwing menace that isn't familiar to Kate.

What was with supervillains and food, anyway?

Naturally, between the lame villain and the pretty cape, Kate had to get involved.

Ten minutes later, she's wiping whipped cream off her abdomen and grinning at the other vigilante. "That was the most fun I've had in beating up a villain in a long time," she remarked. "Nice moves, by the way."

"Thanks," the other girl offers. "Man, this place is bizarre."

"New York? Yeah, it takes a while to get used to it. Or so I hear," Kate answers, figuring that her accent would give away the fact that she hasn't had to get used to it, before. "But you held your own pretty well."

"Erm...actually, you're a hero, right? Not one of the bad guys?"

"I'm a Young Avenger," Kate says proudly. The tip of her companion's head tells Kate that she has no idea what that means, so she offers, "Yes. I'm a very much a good guy. I'm Hawkeye."

"Spoiler," the other girl answers. "And well, since you're a hero, I guess I can tell you. I'm uh...not exactly from this universe. I'm kind of lost, actually."

"You're from an alternate universe?" At Spoiler's nod, Kate shrugs. "It's not the weirdest story I've heard this week. Come on, I'll take you back to headquarters. If the Old Avengers are taking a break from their squabbles, they might be able to help you out. If not, you can chill with us for a while."

"Thanks," Spoiler says. "That's really nice."

"Hey, a fellow heroine in purple? How can I say no?"

"...It's eggplant, not purple."

Whatever color it is, Kate likes it. And she likes it even better fitting so well on the pretty lost vigilante.


End file.
